


Cookie dough

by imbadwholf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: -noor is terrible, Baking, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, cookie dough kink, first I love you, hehe i love her really, insecure!magnus, reassuring!alec, there is some hints at smut but nothing really just lodes of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes home to someone baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie dough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [she knows who she is](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=she+knows+who+she+is).



Alec had fought during his early teens some of the most horrendous demons. Most of which left him unmarked both physically and mentally, but even those that managed to use his few weaknesses against him has never left him startled. Often when someone exposes a part of you that lacks the pride and establish accomplishments of your other attributes, you can be prepared, especially as a Shadowhunter, during rigorous training he would repeatedly perfect his prefered skills while reciting those in which he lacked viness before spending hours practising just those. To be reminded of your shortcomings daily undoubtedly impacted his negative view of himself, however when in battle with unknown enemies it helped him to remain calm focused and more importantly alive. Before in his life Alec had frozen in shock only a handful of times, his instincts always requiring him to stay alert, and the majority of these lapses from his perceived duties could be attributed to the man standing before him now. The sight of his boyfriend without a shirt was something that he could happily recall seeing on various occasions, this time the sight before him was so different however. In his own kitchen Magnus wore only his boxers and an apron, his back still to the man who had just entered the apartment the Warlock swayed to some music and sang the odd word and he seemed to prepare a dish. Before Alec could steady his heart rate Magnus turned around and unveiled his bare face. It lacked the usual bright colours that were often on it and the shine of jewelry was not to be seen on his body, bar one arrow shaped earring Alec could remember purchasing a few weeks before.

“Hello.” They both seemed stunned.

It was as the younger man took a step closer that everything seemed to dawn on Magnus; he cursed and twirled away from him.

Confusion and concern equally weighed down on Alec’s voice. “Mags. Are you okay?”

Moving around a little and occupying himself with different utensils the man in question nodded. “Yes. Fine. Great.”

Warning laced Alec’s voice. “Magnus.” It wasn’t with harsh intentions that he used the full name of his love, but it was important to him that Magnus understood that Alec wanted to know the cause this unnatural uncomfortable between them, and solve anything he could. 

“You have never seen me like this.” 

The mumbled words were all Alec was going to have to work with. “Mags, I have seen you without a shirt so many times, and if it’s your lovely le-… I mean your legs you are worried about you should turn around and let the apron cover them instead of…” Whilst wafting his hands around to indicate the exposed muscles he moved his head away to try and alleviate some of the stress he was witnessing.

A sound that wasn’t dissimilar to a laugh escaped Magnus’ lips. “It’s not that silly.”

“Then what?”

In the time space of a second they were face to face again. “This. Me. No makeup.” Alec’s still lack of understanding was clear on his own features so Magnus looked down to the ground as he further explained. “I look different. Not as nice.”

“No. Well diffrent yes. But not... no. Listen to me Mags, you looked lovely before and you still do now.” Alec gently placed his pale hands around his partner’s. “Was that okay?” That was his way of asking about the improvement of his verbal ability in terms of romantic gestures.

After replying with a kiss and wiping his tears, again Magnus let out a laugh. “Would you like to join me, sweetie?”

Still in the haze that follows any form of contact with Magnus, Alec shook his head before processing the question. “Oh yes. Um. Of course. What were you doing?”

They moved towards the table where Magnus had previously been dancing alone. For a while they stood next to each other, bumping into one another as they formed cookie dough. 

Childishly Alec said. “Mine looks better than yours.” In reference to their individual bowls. Gasping Magnus tried to grab some more chocolate chips from a shelf, but his taller partner got to them before him. “And they are going to be the best now.” 

The challenge the Warlock faced was trying to stay looking cross when his heart wasn’t in it and Alec was kissing his pout away. Eventually he gave in and crumbled into a smile. The look of awe on the younger man was enough. “You know how I said I looked okay with make up?”

Hmming an affirmative Alec turned around to garnish the uncooked lump with more of the drops. “What of it? You aren’t going to argue with me are you? It’s the truth!”

“No.” Magnus held his hands up in mock surrender. “Not that dear. But I think I can think of an improvement for your own face.” Raising a single eyebrow Alec used no words to convey his intrigue as to where Magnus’ and his gleeful eyes were going with this statement. “Here you go.” Picking up a scoop of his own mix Magnus spread a line down Alec’s cheek.

The food was cold, the finger tha spread it was not warm, and yet the skin below the touch was aflame, a mixture of annoyance and a blush light up the Shadowhunter’s face. “What the…. Magnus?!” When he saw the joy fall from his lover’s face Alec tried to change his tone to reflect his more joyus side. “This means war.” 

Giggling the centuries old being run around the table and together they darted away from one another trying to avoid becoming covered in the deish. “Do you really not like it my dear Alexander?”

The final word in that sentence had Alec bright red again, before he had truly had a chance to have his cheeks pale again. “Depends.” Easily he flirted back. “Are you going to magic it off?”

Approaching cautiously Magnus took the suggestion as a dare. “Oh no. I can do much better.” Without making a sound they let their heavy breaths do all the talking, Magnus lifted himself on to his tip toes when close enough to Alec, and slowly traced his tongue down his boyfriend's line of cookie dough. In his head the younger knew this should be gross, it should not be adding to the list of times this beautiful Warlock has stunned him  or made his heart beat so rapid he was losing control of his breathing. But mostly he knew he should definitely not feel as… pleased as he was due to the unusual contact between the two of them. “Magnus.” He whispered into the night, like a prayer leaving his lips with a promise for more.

Once he had pulled back with dark, natural cat eyes Magnus observed his work. “Ah yes. Back to the beauty I know and love.”

The tension that had built up around them seemed irrelevant once the final word had rung out. It wasn’t as if they were foreign to the concept, it was just never before had it said it so adoringly Alec could almost believe his feelings were fully returned. Before he was able to censor his own mouth a string of words followed from them that caused the return of sting in his cheeks caused by the influx of blood rushing there. “I am in love with you Magnus Bane.”

Smiles had never been so pure than the one gracing the Warlock’s face. Then he remember who he was. What he was. Where he was. “You shouldn’t be.” He said sullenly.

“And yet,” taking a risk Alec hoped the initial reaction of his boyfriend spoke more than the words he had said. “I do.”

After a soft kiss Magnus pulled Alec down to the sofa and there they curled up together. “And I you Alexander. And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may have many typos for that I apologies. My next fan fic project is in reference to Poe/Finn however you can find me on tumblr @ollyhooper if you have any requests.


End file.
